beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny
"Around here they all call me the Chief. They call me the Chief because I'm an expert on everything about Beyblading." Overview Kenny (キョウジュ, Professor) or Chief is the technical member of the Bladebreakers team from the anime series Bakuten Shoot (Japanese name) or Beyblade (American name). Between fixing beys doing upgrades and keeping track of all the latest stats for beys,hes a very vital part of the team. His main interest is in studying beys and finding ways to improve them rather then battling. Later in the series his real name is revealed (Japanese version) and his mother is the only one to say it. Although his real name is Manabu Saien (才媛マナブ Saien Manabu); all his friends call him Chief. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name such as his parents or DJ Blader in a few episodes. Kenny is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, while in the North American version he is voiced by Alex Hood whom is also a kid around Kenny's age. Alex Hood says that Kenny has a similar personality to him and that portraying him is like "playing myself in real life".' Biography ' ' Beyblade 2000 Kenny first appears in Andrew's beyblading place where there are other kids there as well. There was going to be a beybattle between Tyson and Andrew but it got canceled when a boy named Carlos from the Blade Sharks shows up. After Carlos left, Kenny introduced himself to Tyson and showed his laptop to him. Tyson is furious because this Carlos guy is taking advantage of other bladers and taking their beys if they lose to him. Once Kenny finds out that the reason why Carlos is winning so easily is because his bey is much heavier then everyone else's. Kenny tells Tyson they need to work on a bey that can go 4x faster. So with Kenny's help and Tyson's unique launching abilties,Tyson manages to beat Carlos and get everyone's beys back. After that both Tyson and Kenny became the best of friends ever since. When Max showed up, Kenny was jealous of him because he thought that Tyson would forget about him now that he made a new friend, but that soon turned out not to be true the three became good friends. . He doesn't beyblade much, he perfers to be a beyblade researcher knowing parts and using his computer data base (referred to as "Dizzy" his bit beast in the American release) to find stats on parts during beybattles. He only Beybattled twice in season 1, towards the end of season 1 in episode 45 along with the Blade Breaker's face off against Kai at Lake Baikal however, he does not last long in battle. He also beybattled in the beginning of season 1 episode 4 in order to try and win a qualifier match with Kai. He however lost lost against Kai who crushed him. Kenny`s blade "Jumping Base" in season 1 had a huge spring on his blade just makes it jump constanty which he believed would prevent his attack ring from being hit. Beyblade: V-Force In this season of Beyblade, we get to see his mother and father . His Mother refers to him as Kenny rather then "Chief" but his mother calls him that because he is her son. In his room he has a bed that has a blanket with the words CPU written all over it. After Tyson's beyblade get's an upgrade Kenny challenges him to a battle at first Tyson rejects seeing it as an insult to his blade. Soon Kenny starts to make fun of Tyson saying"your just scared your going to lose to me" he then accepts and the two battle Kenny appears to have the advantege due to his beyblade literally hopping all over the place, so that when Tyson trys to hit it with his bey it instead slams into trees and rocks. At one point in the battle his Beyblade hop's onto a rock in the middle of a pound and is about to attack but as it's about to move in falls back in the pound sinking into the water with the BB still jumping slightly. Beyblade: G Revolution ' ' Kenny updates his Einstein beyblade during the Beyblade 2003 Tag Team qualifier.Sometimes in battle he calls his blade "Hopper".when he updated his blade he used a small spring which makes it not hop constanly.It makes it spin to run from a opponent and when the opponents blade comes to attack Kenny`s blade automatically hops to avoid it.' Special Attacks '* Hop Attack (First used in episode 04 (2001) in the Japan BBA qualifier tournament) * Frog Splash (First used in episode 05 (G Revolution) against the copy blader, Kotarou)' Trivia *Although Kenny is not a Beyblader, the few times he does blade is against very tough opponents, with whom he managed to put up a fight. He blades against Kai, Tyson and Tala. *Kenny is shown to like Mariah, Emily, Hilary and Ming-Ming. *Kenny is similar to Yuki Mizusawa from Beyblade Metal Fury. Gallery '' Kyouju.jpg|Kenny on Intermission Screen with Hopper Attacker Season 3. kenny.jpg|Kenny from season 2 kenny7.jpg|Kenny from season 2. kyojyu.gif|Kenny season 2 kenny384.jpg|Kenny with Dizzy or just his Beyblade research data base in the original Japanese version, Season 1. kenny16.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny15.jpg|Kenny with Jumping Base season 1. kenny133.jpg|kenny season 1 Kennywdizzy.jpg|Kenny on his data computer season 2 Kennycommands jumping base.jpg|Kenny commanding jumping base season 2 kenny the doctor XP.jpg|Kenny dressed as a detective from the recap episode of season 1 episode 29 kenny17.jpg|Kenny while beybattling in episode 4 kenny49.jpg|Kenny season 1 sitting in a chair kenny117.jpg|Kenny pouring cup of coffee during a late night of research season 1 kenny335.jpg|Kenny climbing through an air vent in season 1 kenny256.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny122.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny140.jpg|Kenny waving farewell season 1 kenny313.jpg|Kenny trying to get as a janitor just so he can be around amazing computers. season 1 kenny369.jpg|Kenny in a day dream season 1 kenny232.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny463.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny652.jpg|Kenny having a nightmare being chased by bit beasts season 1 kenny640.jpg|Kenny being chased by a mummy bit beast which caused him to have nightmares of being chased by these bit beasts kenny690.jpg|Kenny in Moscow season 1 kenny3.jpg|Kenny season 2 kenny96.jpg|Kenny holding Jumping Base season 2 kenny34.jpg|Kenny after doing repairs and upgrades on Tyison's bey in season 1 sijeuu473732747745774839202044883838292393.jpg|Kenny reserching Kenny G-Revolution.png|Kenny 185px-Kenny_from_G-Revolution.jpg|Kenny '' ' Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G Revolution